Chocolate caliente
by Izumi xdd
Summary: Completamente solo en su masion,con una gripe endemonia que lo mata ¿Quien tiene la culpa? su querida novia... -Hinata Hyuga... -Sasuke-Kun te traje esto. -Drabble- Twoshot-Sasuhina-Ooc
1. Chapter 1

Espero les guste, es inspirado en un hecho de la vida realmente. Moriré con esta gripe T_T

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chocolate Caliente**

**.**

**.**

Me encontraba en mi habitación, tenía una fuerte gripe. Realmente detestaba enfermarme, pero que más podía hacer si la muy torpe se olvidó su chamara.

Nunca se la quita pero justo hoy se le ocurrió dejarla y salir con un simple polo más de verano, bueno quien se imaginaria que llovería.

-Hmph

Suspire y me acosté nuevamente, la fiebre ya me había pasado sin embargo aun me sentía de lo peor. Sentia un grio tan helado por todo mi cuarto a pesar que estaba cubierto.

Al menos ver esa sonrisa lo valia.

_-Hmph- Gruñí al verla estornudar- Salud_

_-A-rigato, Uchiha-kun- Se sonrojo mientras frotaba sus manos para calentarse._

_-Dime Sasuke – Pidi._

_-G-omen Sasuke-kun – Se disculpó._

_-Soy tu novio, no deberías avergonzarte_

_-Gomene- Sonrió mientras me abraza…_

_Suspire y me saque la chaqueta y se la entregue. La cubrí por la espalda, nuevamente se sonrojo._

_-No quiero que te enfermes- Dijo tomándola de la mano._

_-Ai Shiteru…_

¿Cuándo me volví tan cursi? Ahora estaba que moría de frio y mi señorita novia no podía salir del distrito Hyuga, ya que mí querido suegro no quería que su primogénita se enamorar de un traidor.

Nuestra relación era un poco extraña, secreta, sin embargo los pocos instante que la tenía cerca me olvidaba de la soledad y el odio que invadían este lugar, el tenebroso y abandonado distrito Uchiha.

Solo y muriendo, quien diría que terminaría así.

_-Sasuke-kun ya debo ir a casa- Me dijo mientras entrabamos de nuevo a Konoha- Padre se molestara._

_-¡Achu!- Estornude…_

_-¡Sasuke-kun!- Grito, dios que drama.- ¿Estas enfermo?_

_-No moriré Hyuga- alborote su cabello mientras entrabamos- Nos vemos mañana._

_Ella me beso, pero…_

_-¡Achu!- Volví a estornudar, esta vez en su casa.-Lo…siento_

_-M-e quedare con-tigo hoy_

_Nuevamente se sonrojo, se veía tan hermosa cuando se sonrojaba, pero me negué tenía suficiente con Hiashi queriendo que sea encarcelado, si pasaba la noche con su hija de seguro seria acusado violación._

-Hinata- Murmure mientras me acurrucaba – Que patético soy, derrotado por una gripe.

[Ding Dong]

Maldición ¿Quién será? ¿El dobe? O ¿Sakura? Tal vez Kakashi da igual. Estoy muy cansando para levantarme.

[Ding Dong]

Maldición, que acaso no me dejaran de joder.

[Ding Dong]

Me levante molesto ¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer? ¿No pueden ir a molestar a otro? Ese tipo, Sakura o Naruto , incluso Kakashi me va escuchar.

Abrí la puerta furiosa… pero me topé con un par de bellas perlas, que resaltaban en esta lluviosa noche.

-E-staba preocupada

Tímidamente entro a mi casa, llevaba un termo en sus manos. Se acercó y toco mi frente.

-T-ienes -fi-iebre.

-No deberías estar aquí.

-le dije a Padre, que pasaría la noche en casa de Kurenai-sensei- Dijo mientras se sacaba la chaqueta- T-ambien le dije a ella que me cubra con p-adre. Y-o pasa-re la n-oche contigo.

Regrese a mi habitación y ella fue hacia la cocina.

-T-e traje a-lgo – Dijo mientras abría su termo- Nada mejor para este frio que **chocolate caliente. **

Me sirvió un poco, lo bebí.

Normalmente odiaba lo dulce, pero cuando algo venia ella, era perfecto. ¿Cómo me enamoro esta mujer? Cada facción de su rostro, cada detalle que tenía. Amaba a Hinata Hyuga.

-¿Te gusto?- Pregunto

-Toda tú me gusta- Respondí

-Me refería al chocolate Sasuke-kun – Sonrió

-Si, prefiero el chocolate blanco ¿Sabes?

Sus mejillas se tornaron tan rojas como los tomates, que tanto adoraba comer.

-Etto- juego con sus dedos mientras miraba hacia abajo –T-enemos toda la noche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les guste :p basado en un hecho de la vida real que me paso lml

PD: Aclaro por décima segunda vez, soy hombre u.u

Si les guste, déjenme un review

Nos vemos

Izumi-kun


	2. Chapter 2

Ya me sane :) bueno originalmente este fanfic era un One-Shot , pero me anime por un segundo capítulo.

Este si será el final :)

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

.

**Chocolate caliente**

**.**

**.**

-hmph- Gruñi, si bien ese chocolate me había caído muy bien, no pensé que se tomaría tan enserio el cuidarme.-¿De verdad debo probar eso?- Pregunte alzando la ceja.

-Si Sasuke-kun – Respondió acercando esa cuchara hacia mi boca- Según leí nada es mejor para la gripe que una cuchara de …

Abrí la boca y deje que me diera su remedio casero….fue uno de los peores errores de mi vida , trague con dificultad, realmente era horrible. ¿Qué me habrá dado?

-Eso debería mejorar tu resfrió – Sonrió

Hinata había llegado a mi casa dispuesta a cuidarme, pero no esperaba que me torturaría con sus remedios caseros…. Hasta ahora lo peor fue el jengibre, aunque….

_Luego de un rato de estar platicando, Hinata había traído una botella de alcohol ,agua ardiente para ser exactos, y me había servido un poco._

_-S-egún Padre esto podría currar cualquier tipo de enfermedad._

_-Paso…._

_Hizo un puchero, mientras se servía un poco ella también._

_-Onegai, has lo por mi… –Eso fue sucio, muy sucio – S-i no te recup-eras n-o ab-ra más c-hocola-te…_

_Sus mejillas se sonrojaban, si Naruto o alguien más me viera en esta situación seria algo humillante, pero era una oferta que no podía dejar pasar no todos los días Hinata pasaba la noche en mi casa._

_-Hai…._

_Tome la pequeña copa, sentí como el líquido raspaba toda mi garganta…. ¿Qué demonios debía Hiashi? ¿Alcohol puro?._

_-N-o creo qu-e eso me mejore…- Dije con dificultad, genial ahora me dolía la garganta.-¿H-inata?_

_No sé qué fue más frustrante ¿Qué eso me haya empeorado? O ¿Qué Hinata estuviera en un aparente coma etílico?_

_-¡H-inata!- Trate de reanimarla_

_-S-asuke-kun ¿Por qué ha-y t-res Sasukes-kuns?- Pregunto con las mejillas muy rojas y ojos desorbitados…- Sa-sukes-kuns ¡M-uchos Sasukes-kuns!_

_-Hyuga…estas ebria_

_-¿H-yuga?- Pregunto solloza, genial ahora lloraba –S-iempre que me dices Hyug-a es-tas moles-to…¡Sasuke-kun eres c-ruel!- Perdía mi poca paciencia -¡E-res cruel! ¡Ya no q-uiero ten-er Sasukecitos co-ntigo!_

_Nunca pensé tener hijos con Hinata…. Ni siquiera casarme, pero podría sacar provecho de la situación._

Si mi situación era un poco mala, al menos ya se le había pasado el efecto de trago, pensé que no podía ser peor pero luego….

_-Me duele la cabeza- se quejó luego de recuperar el conocimiento._

_-A mí la garganta-Bufe _

_-S-ummissen- Se disculpó, nuevamente busco algo entras las cosas que trajo-Q-ui-ta-t-e el p-ijam-a –Pidió muy avergonzaba, al fin el remedio que esparvaba._

_No lo dude ni un segundo y me saque el polo quedando solo en pantalón, note su vergüenza a través de sus mejillas, era muy tierna cuando se sonrojaba, sin contar lo torpe._

_-E-sto te mantendrá ca-aliente – Por fin, lo que tanto desea escuchar._

_Se colocó sobre mí y saco una pomada ¿Una pomada? ¿Era eso? Luego decía que yo era el cruel._

_Comenzó a brotar la pomada sobre mi pecho y espalda, se sentía muy bien sus manos eran tan suaves, me recordaba un poco a mi madre._

_Finalmente quedo sobre mi mirándome, estaba muy sonrojada._

_Por sin llego mi momento, la jale hacia mí y la bese, comenzó acariciar mi pecho, mientras aumentaba la intensidad de nuestro beso….._

_-¡TEME!¿Porque no me abres la puerta?- No me podía pasar esto a mi…_

_-¡Kyahh!- Hinata se encerró en el baño, Naruto al notar la situación puso una sonrisa zorruna_

_-¡Teme picaron! _

_-No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta… dobe…_

_-No me abrías… - Se quejó, creo que noto mi mangekyou sharingan- ¡Teme! ¡No !¡nooo!_

_-AMATERASU_

Este era el intento de Hinata por sanarme, al menos aun no pasaba nada malo.

-¿En qué piensas Sasuke-kun?- Pregunto, sonrió con tristeza – S-eguro que soy una pésima novia

-Hmph- Después de todo si le afecto un poco lo ocurrido desde que llego-Para mí eres perfecta- Dije sin mirarla, no me gustaba ser cursi, pero no me gustaba verla apenada

-Ai shiteru Sasuke-kun- Me abrazo –D-ilo….

En el momento que iba responderle, sentí un terrible dolor de estómago…. ¿Qué demonios?

-¿Q-ue me has dado?- Pregunte con dificultad

-Jengibre y miel….

Esta chica iba a matarme, salí corriendo hacia el baño y me encerré.

Luego de un rato que me sentí mejor la note deprimida sentada sobre la cama, no era su culpa que …. Bueno si lo era.

-Gomen- Su voz se quebraba , no me gustaba verla así- S-oy una tonta

-Si lo eres- lo confirme , me miro asombrada, no creo que esperara esa respuesta.-Pero te quiero asi…

Se lanzó a mis brazos, si Sasuke Uchiha era tierno con su novia, incluso yo me desconocía a veces.

-Aún tengo un remedio más….

La sonrisa se borró de mi rostro ¿Una tortura más?

-¿Aun quieres **chocolate caliente**?- Pregunto sin tartamudear, esto se ponía interesante

-Si…

Comenzó a besarme, mientras nos acostábamos .Después de tantas torturas vendría mi premio

(…)

A la mañana siguiente

-¡Achu!- Hinata acaba de estornudar

-Creo que te contagie – Dije mientras le alcanzaba un pañuelo

-¡Achuuuuu!- Volvió a estornudar….¡Venganza!- C-reo q-ue si

-Me toca preparar el chocolate- Dije yendo hacia la cocina.

Coloque en una olla el agua a hervir, mientras meditaba alguna formar de torturar, que diga sanar a Hinata, ¿Por qué seré tan vengativo? Coloque el chocolate, mientras ella se sentaba en mesa, vestía una camisa mía.

-Vístete, te empeorara el resfriado

-Tú me cuidaras….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**¿Qué tal me quedo? Pobre Sasuke ,me dio pena lo que padeció espero les guste es Twoshot**

**GRACIAS A :**

**RukiaNeechan : Gracias por leer, si desde que entre a FF sigo siendo confundido u.u soy varón TwT**

**Orkidea : No le/me fue tan bien pero sigue vivo lml, gracias por leer**

**Ciielo Rin : Gracias por leer**

**DANYMARY: Jaja, la intención es lo que cuenta :3 quiero una novia como Hinata. Gracias por leer.**

**Sasuhinafan por siempre: Si me anime , espero te guste .Gracias por leer**

**Kuro Hikari-chan: Espero te guste, gracias por leer**

**Sara-Chan94: gracias por leer**

**Andrea: Gracias por leer**

**Cocoloco :Viva el Sasuhina! Lml gracias por leer**

**Michelle-sama: Jajaja, son una linda pareja. Gracias por leer **


End file.
